Phone Call
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR - 1st in a series of correspondences between the couple after the episode 'Goodbye & Good Luck' Sara calls Gill,spoilers for episode 8.08


8Disclaimer i don't own CBS, CSI or any of the characters.

A/N set after episode 8.08, so if you haven't seen the episode, please be warned that this story contains some spoilers. I found the episode highly amusing with some more serious aspects to it. please R&R, enjoy!

**Phone call**

Gilbert Grissom was sat in his office after yet another double shift, sure he was tired and needed to sleep, but when he tried to sleep all he could think of was Sara. When he started to think of her, he would become anxious, not only for her, thinking was she okay physically and mentally, but for himself, was he okay? he knew he was physically, but was he really mentally? he knew he was hiding his emotions by working as much as his body would allow him. He would have to go home to sleep soon, or at least leave the lab, because people would start talking which, would attract attention of his friends, and in turn sympathy, and awkward attempts by them to talk to him, the last thing he wanted was that.

Since her goodbye kiss and subsequent departure just days previously, he only had the letter Sara had left for him with Judy, and he had read it time and time again, but each time his insecurities kicked in to thinking, has she left the lab, or me, or both, is this the end of us, could he have helped her more, did he even try enough to help her.

He sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples, trying to banish the creeping onset of a migraine brought on by thinking too much, lack of sleep, and generally not taking better care of himself . His cell phone vibrated in his pocket, so he reached in and retrieved it, flipping it open to look at the caller display.

**Unknown number **it read, so curiosity had him press the answer button.

"Grissom" he answered tentatively.

There was some clicks over the connection line then he was put through by the operator to his caller.

"Gil" Sara said hopefully

"Sara" he said reverently.

Sara sighed softly "Gil,...i am really sorry for the way left,...i hope i didn't embarrass you in the lab when i kissed you...but i couldn't go without some form of physical contact with you...and...and...i...i...had to leave you the letter" she sniffed as quietly as she could "because if i had told you to your face that i was leaving, i know you would have shopped me, i know that i would have stopped me" she covered the mouth piece to cover the sound of her sniffing, "i have to do this Gil, or we don,t have a future"

His heart sped up at those last words, he was upset that she was obviously crying and trying to hide it from him, but to know that she wanted a future for them both together made him happier than he had been in days "Sara i understand i really do" he paused "do you want me to come help you, you know i will, all you have to do is call and i will get to you as quickly as i can"

"no, i have to do this alone,... but i needed to hear your voice Gil, i...i.. needed to know that i haven't screwed things up with you, i love you and the last thing i want to do is hurt you, please believe that" Sara almost whispered to him.

"i love you Sara and it's so good to hear your voice, you know i will be waiting for you" he paused "i miss you" he said on a whisper.

"i miss you too, and i will get through this, because i want to come home to you" she paused "i am in San Francisco, i am going to see my Mother to talk to her and get some answers, i need to lay some ghosts to rest and only she can help me do that, and find the closure i need"

"will you call me often, i need to hear your voice too, and to know you are safe, and if i can help any way, any time just call me okay honey" Gil said comfortingly.

"try and stop me, i love you don't ever doubt that Gil" she said with conviction.

"i know, i love you too and don't ever doubt that or that i will be waiting for you Sara" he whispered.

Sara rubbed at her eyes feeling more confident " i have to go Gil, but i will call again,...bye...love you" she said.

"bye honey love you" he said as he heard the click on the line.

Gil flipped his phone shut with a new sense of relief at her call, he grabbed his jacket and briefcase and made his way to his car to go home and rest. He knew he would successfully find sleep this time, she hadn't left him and all he had to do is be patient until her return.

Please press the little button and review.


End file.
